


The price of a generation

by mydearconfidant



Category: Current events - Fandom
Genre: Climate Change, Gen, Other, climate justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: A poem for the planet.We are losing it as we speak.





	The price of a generation

The price of a generation

Costs the ground beneath our feet.

The soil steeped in our iron

Because the coins and dollars 

Overtook us/Flooded us (the antarctic, the arctic)/Choked us (plastic)

We are left  
Childless,  
Motherless,  
Fatherless,

Homeless

No future.


End file.
